


All In

by nocturnal08



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnal08/pseuds/nocturnal08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left to their own devises, Grant, Skye, and FitzSimmons decide to play strip poker and spin-the-bottle! A team-building exercise of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/gifts).



“How are you so bad at this?” Skye asked, laughing as she laid out a full house. Fitz-Simmons had already lost a pair of lab coats, three shoes, pantyhose and a sweater and Ward wasn’t doing much better. Skye, on the other hand, was full of swag and swimming in Ward’s leather jacket. She wore the jacket over a tight purple t-shirt and sat cross-legged in a pool of excess clothing. She grinned up impishly at the rest of them.

Jemma pouted as she tossed in her remaining loafer to ante up for the next round. She kept crossing and uncrossing her bare legs under her skirt, before she tucked them under her on the couch and started shuffling. “It’s a simple matter of proba--” 

“No,” Fitz interrupted. “If it were just math, then we would be kicking their butts! They’re being… sneaky,” he narrowed his eyes at Skye and Ward. His tie was loosened to slip over his head and he chewed on a fingernail, then crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Not me!” Ward protested grandiosely, gesturing down at his undershirt and wriggling a toe in his remaining sock. “She’s the sneaky one.” He gestured with the toe toward Skye. To be fair, he hadn’t been quite as bundled up as Fitz-Simmons, so it had only taken a few rounds to get him down to bare skin and bulging muscle. 

Skye made a face at him, picking up her hand as Jemma tossed out five cards for each player. “And I thought you would have a better poker face,” she told Ward. “Aren’t you a spy or something?” 

Ward fixed her with his best withering look, but how could she take him seriously when he’d agreed to play strip poker in the common room. He would have preferred Risk© , but had yet to get anyone to play the convoluted military strategy game with him for anything short of a direct order. Trying his luck with cards apparently held some appeal and he was probably the least physically self-concious of the lot of them. Skye was aware of his eyes dipping toward her cleavage and she didn’t mind. She preferred necklaces that hung low and drew the eye. Still, she flashed him a grin and buttoned the jacket up to her chin. 

With a long-suffering sigh, Fitz peeled off a second sock to bet with. Skye’s eyes flashed to the engineer, enjoying the feeling of having an edge on her competition. And she had no objections to seeing more of the firm, rippling muscles that seemed to be a SHIELD agent requirement. Fitz was scrawnier than Ward and fidgeted despite the fact he was still complete covered, but Skye let her gaze linger curiously on his bicep. She grinned when he turned bright red under her gaze. 

Skye had a pair of eights and picked up another on the next go round. It wasn’t much, but Jemma wouldn’t ride on her hand and folded. Fitz dropped out because he didn’t want to lose his shirt. That left Ward, and Skye’s S.O. wasn’t willing to give it to her. She sized him up. “Pants,” she said crisply, raising the stakes. Ward nodded and showed his two pair. Skye grinned like a cat as she put down her cards. 

Ward stood up, hips square to the game. He had an avid audience as he unbuckled his belt and slid the smooth fabric down to the floor. Skye’s smile grew very wide and Jemma’s mouth hung slightly open. Fitz cleared his throat. Ward stepped out of his pants and kicked them toward Skye. Skye leaned down and gathered her prize, eyes focused on the silk boxers that were now in full view.

“I guess that makes me the loser,” Ward said, though he seemed unembarrassed by the attention he was getting. 

“Oh yeah,” Skye said, nodding. 

“We win!” Jemma added breathlessly. 

Fitz glared at Jemma. “Really?” he said, brogue thickening and face turning a bright red. “You’re just going to make eyes at him for the rest of the evening?” He turned his puppy dog eyes on her and pouted.

Jemma looked over at him fondly. “Don’t pretend you aren’t enjoying this, too,” she scolded. With a soft smile, she reached out and turned down the collar on his shirt, which had popped up, hand lingering on the back of his neck. When she looked at her partner, her gaze was warm and clear and she smiled with a wolfish look of hunger. 

Fitz blushed and scooted closer to her, both protective and grateful for the reassurance. His skin was ruddy like he’d been drinking tequila. He let himself look up at Ward, who was still standing pantless in front of all of them with a relaxed-military air that he envied. Like pants were beneath his notice. 

After a moment of quiet contemplation, Ward cleared his throat. “Let’s at least turn up the heat,” he suggested. 

“How do you mean?” Skye challenged, giggling. “Seven minutes in heaven? Spin the bottle?” 

Ward did blush then. “Whatever you want to do,” he said with a long-suffering sigh, going over to the thermostat. 

“You know, I’m feeling all kinds of warm and toasty in this jacket!” Skye called after him, glancing over at Fitz-Simmons with a triumphant grin. They were going sleepy and doe-eyed, like they were almost done for the night. 

“Spin the bottle?” Skye suggested brightly, not at all willing to let them beg off when the night was young. Coulson and May were not due back and she wanted to play! 

Jemma and Fitz shared a look, and with tacit agreement, straightened to wake themselves up. 

Ward came back with a beer in his hand. He poured some into a glass and handed the glass to Skye, then tipped back the remaining third of a bottle before setting it on the coffee table. 

“Thank you!” Skye chirped, eyes glinting with approval. Jemma glanced at Fitz and raised her eyebrows a little. Ward was certainly letting his hair down! Fitz took Jemma’s hand, smiling at the glint of excitement in her eyes. 

Skye claimed the bottle, setting it down on the coffee table with a firm clunk and giving a flick of her wrist. Everyone’s eyes were riveted on the spinning bottle, which slowed and came to a stop pointed directly at Jemma’s right elbow. 

Fitz and Ward blinked and both had to struggle not to become visibly excited. Ward shifted at little, realizing there were definite drawbacks to playing spin-the-bottle in his boxers. Skye looked at Ward, holding her tongue. Amusement bubbled up into a delighted grin. She met Jemma’s eyes, and got to her feet with languorous slowness. Fitz scooted aside quickly and Skye planted her butt right next to Jemma on the couch. Jemma turned toward her, letting out a little pant of nervous anticipation. 

Skye’s face turned up slightly and she put a hand on Jemma’s waist as she leaned in. Jemma’s hand mirrored the motion and grasped Skye’s side, drawing the two of them together. They reached in with their lips, faces warm with the knowledge of being watched. Lip to lip, they allowed themselves time to explore, to taste each other, touching until they got hungry and bothered. Then finally Skye broke off and looked up at Jemma, eyes wide. Jemma gave her a broad, inviting smile. Heart pounding, Skye went back to her seat, but Fitz didn’t scoot closer to Simmons. He seemed to be focusing on something else. 

“Your turn,” Skye said to Ward, clearing her throat. 

Ward looked between Skye and Jemma, forcing the furrow of worry from his brow. Then he blinked and looked down at the bottle. With a small shake of his head, he gave it a spin. After some rattling and sliding, and a fair amount of spinning, the brown glass bottle turned its neck directly away from Ward and toward Fitz. Fitz looked up with a deer-in-the-headlights expression and began to stammer. 

“Oh, go on,” Jemma said, smiling at him. 

“Mmmm hmmm,” Skye murmured, self-satisfied. 

Ward scratched his ear, regarding the three of them. Then he leaned forward, bracing one hand on the coffee table. Nervous, Fitz leaned back, away from him. Ward’s expression grew more determined and he reached out with one hand, taking hold of Fitz’s loose tie and drawing him closer. Fitz’s eyes were wide as Ward planted a brief, awkward kiss on the blushing boy’s lips. Before Ward could lean back, glad to have done his part well, Fitz surged toward him and returned the pressure. They both let go and exhaled at the same. Fitz turned to Jemma with a happy smile that she returned and Ward pointedly did not look at Skye, face red. 

“Okay!” Jemma said brightly. “My turn.” She took possession of the bottle, gave Fitz a reassuring pat and precise spin. It went into a blur of motion, landing after two spins in front of Ward. Fitz narrowed his eyes a little suspiciously, but he wasn’t upset when Jemma leaned toward Ward. Ward grinned briefly as Jemma daintily licked her lips. They met in the middle, with Ward going in for a chaste smooch. Jemma took hold of his shoulder, though and lingered enough to really get a taste of him, before sinking back with a playful smile on her face.

Ward wasn’t sure if he was winning or losing at this game and his smile was a little uncertain. He made a face at Skye because she was looking too amused and self-satisfied in his book. That only pleased her more. 

“You go,” Jemma said to Fitz, “then we’re going to bed.” 

Fitz blushed and awkwardly took the bottle. He gave it a half-hearted spin and it flipped around and faced him again. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time it fitzed around and stopped in front of Skye, who turned an inexplicable red and glanced at him shyly. He smiled at her and took her hand, pressing it to his lips in a gallant gesture. 

"Doesn't count," Jemma and Ward both said together. 

Skye smiled and slid up close to Fitz, letting her tilted chin invite him in. With careful movements, Fitz leaned in and kissed her, hand fingering her dark hair as they touched noses. Skye's lips curved up as she returned the pressure. 

Fitz breathed in her scent, closing his eyes, then settled back into his spot, taking Jemma's hand. Jemma grasped it, fingers intertwining with his. She leaned in and whispered something in Fitz's ear which made him grin and look guilelessly at Skye. 

"Uh, Skye?" Jemma said, smiling and squeezing Fitz's hand. "Fitz and I have something we want to talk to you about..." she let the request trail off suggestively. 

"Oh," Skye said, glancing at Ward.

"Privately," Fitz said firmly. 

"Oh!" Skye said, eyes brightening as she wrapped herself in Ward's clothes and took an armful of winnings with her toward the bedrooms. 

Ward watched them go, rolling his eyes in case Skye glanced back at him. He took the bottle over and rinsed it out, putting it in the recycling with a clink. He straightened the furniture and picked up the cards.

He was about to deal himself a game of solitaire when Coulson and May walked in. Ward nodded at them in greeting, then realized he was sitting there in his underwear and couldn't stop the blush that heated his cheeks and neck.

Coulson returned the nod, blinking at Ward curiously, but he didn't say anything as he walked on toward his own quarters.

May stayed behind. 


End file.
